User talk:Peanut64
Welcome Hi, welcome to Spectrobes Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Spectrobes Fanon Wiki page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Pikness34 (Talk) 02:02, August 9, 2010 Ya?Pikness34- idk,Volatile wanted to make it, how about we use it for fanon spectrobes and fanon games box arts Pikness34- 02:13, August 9, 2010 (UTC) mkPikness34- 02:19, August 9, 2010 (UTC) gtg! show me tomorrow ok Pikness34- 02:24, August 9, 2010 (UTC) If Peanut64 has a really good image editor, I'm fine if he makes the logo. Mine is okay, but it can involve tedious pixel editing. P.S. Is my sig working? Click here for three renderable Spectrobes logos as well as several wiki logos of various colours. Bureaucrat-sysopship Ta-da! Pikness34- 21:05, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Adminship on the Pikmin Fanon Wiki Vote here! Awesome Logo! but... But can you add stars to it?.Part of the game includes space.If its no bother New Skin Nice. And good job on the logo, too. Yeah, I saw the main page a little after I made that comment. It looks nice, too. I'm speechless to tell the truth it's awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm going to create a Fanon timeline. would you join it? aw man mine was gonna be an RPG looks like you beat me to the punch anyways lets say at the ending the main characther does something,like seal an enormaous krawl army which in the future gets un-sealed well can the end of your trilogy be the beginning of mine? sure P.S. try the forums ok lets do that I'm first your sec and volatiles third lets talk with volatile Pikness34- 21:41, August 11, 2010 (UTC) okPikness34- 21:45, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Administrative General Talk Forum I made a forum for discussing things related to more than one user. Sortkey Template The sortkey template utilizes the magic word in a simplified way that changes the alphabetical categorization of the page without editing the filename, wiki title, or uniform resource locator. ''Example: If you wanted to make "Spectrobes:Orgins" appear under the "o" section on all category pages, you would use'' . Beta Should we participate in Them? Erhm Eh...... Sorry I wasn't thinking right.Was Working on a Awesome drawing too long Ok First we need to advertise this wiki somehow Second how would you feel about a roleplaying section Third Some wikis have this sort of article arena where people vote for articles Help me decide which ones we should do right now and help me implement them Pikness34,. The Researcher Of Fate First we need to advertise this wiki somehow Second how would you feel about a roleplaying section Third Some wikis have this sort of article arena where people vote for articles Help me decide which ones we should do right now and help me implement them Pikness34,. The Researcher Of Fate Roleplaying section Idea? I posted this too late Pikness34,. The Researcher Of Fate It's useful for fanon wikis due to Roleplayers have a lot of imagination Imagination+Roleplayers+Normal Users+Fanon wiki-Evil donut=Active wiki Pikness34,. The Researcher Of Fate Just help me make more articles,I'll advertise you help me create articles,I create articles and lets see what we can do *Cracks Knuckles*OWCH! note to self don't crack h knife in hand knuckles with knife in hand Pikness34,. The Researcher Of Fate Does Writers Block include Canon articles? Does it? Pikness34,. The Researcher Of Fate Well can you advertise? Pikness34,. The Researcher Of Fate Mkay Pikness34,. The Researcher Of Fate